


.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	1. Compañeros de piso

Pronto se acostumbró a tener a Grantaire como compañero de piso. Cuando meses antes había descubierto que lo habían echado del motel donde solía alojarse, no fue capaz de dejarlo en la calle, y le ofreció la habitación de invitados. Al principio pensó que iba a ser complicado tenerlo en su casa, pero pronto descubrió que Grantaire no era tan malo como parecía. Era más o menos ordenado, no le molestaba cuando estaba estudiando, no llevaba gente a casa, tenía horarios decentes y su único vicio, aparte de beber y auto-compadecerse, era pintar. Pronto descubrió también que en él se podía tener un gran amigo. Su compañía se convirtió en algo verdaderamente grato, y por ello, la primera vez que sintió a Grantaire a su lado en la cama, no le molestó demasiado. El muchacho se había acostado sobre las sábanas, y nada más amanecer, había vuelto a su cuarto. Combeferre supuso que su compañero de piso necesitaba compañía y decidió no sacar el tema. A veces se despertaba en mitad de la noche y lo sentía a su lado, pero nunca estaba por la mañana. Una noche especialmente fría, Combeferre, compasivo, le movió suavemente para taparle. Grantaire gruñó, pero una vez bajo la calidez de las mantas, se acurrucó al lado de su compañero. Por la mañana, ninguno de los dos tenía clase, y cuando Grantaire despertó, Combeferre estaba mirándole. Las mejillas de Grantaire se colorearon. 

''Lo siento''

''No pasa nada, puedes quedarte siempre que quieras''

''No quiero que pienses que quiero hacerte nada''

''No seas estúpido, sé perfectamente que no vas a violarme mientras duermo'' Grantaire sonrío levemente

''En invierno, se me hace difícil dormir solo, es todo tan frío, supongo que es fruto de algún trauma infantil''

''Lo entiendo''

Era de esperar, en esas circunstancias, que acabará ocurriendo. Después de semanas durmiendo en la misma cama, la relación, aunque nunca dejo de ser nada más que amistad, se estrechó intensamente. Una tarde, Combeferre, profundamente estresado, se tiró en el sofá, suspirando. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y un gesto de abatimiento. Grantaire no hizo preguntas, sino que se sentó a sus pies, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Combeferre. Le miro unos segundos a los ojos antes de desabrochar los pantalones de su amigo e inclinarse sobre su entrepierna. Combeferre ahogó un grito de sorpresa, pero no lo detuvo. Cuando terminó, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. 

''¿Por qué has hecho eso?''

''Lo necesitabas'' Al decir esto se tumbo sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

''Grantaire, somos solo amigos''

''Lo sé, idiota''

''¿Entonces?''

''Todos necesitamos a veces un momento de desahogo, y ¿Quién mejor que tú amigo y compañero de piso para ello?'' Combeferre le miró unos segundos, arqueando una ceja ''He pensado que, como agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por mi, cuando vea que lo necesitas, voy a ayudarte a relajarte''

''¿Si?''

''Siempre que no te moleste'' Combeferre sonrío levemente y acarició la cabeza de Grantaire.

''Me parece bien''

''Además'' Grantaire se movió para quedar sobre él, mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo ''Creo que hacía mucho que tu amiguito no tenía una visita que no fuera tu propia mano'' Combeferre lo empujó y lo tiró del sofá. ''AAY'' ambos rieron durante un rato, hasta que Ferre se levantó.

''Voy a darme una ducha''

''¿Quieres que te acompañe?''

''Si te apetece''

Era demasiado cierto lo que había dicho Grantaire, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie, y los besos y caricias de R, aunque no significaban nada para él, le hacían sentirse demasiado bien. Poco a poco, acostarse con Grantaire se convirtió en un habitual. Cuando uno de los dos estaba mal, estresado o, simplemente, necesitaba un poco de cariño, buscaba el cuerpo del otro. A veces, Combeferre lo observaba mientras dormía y se preguntaba si pensaría en Enjolras cuando estaba con él. La primera vez que lo habían hecho, propiamente, Combeferre había exclamado un nombre que no era el de Grantaire. Y aunque Combeferre se sonrojó y se disculpó innumerables veces, su compañero se limitó a reírse. Combeferre sabía lo mal que se sentía alguien cuando su amor no era correspondido. Por eso se entendía tan bien con Grantaire, y por eso no se sentía culpable.


	2. Tradición

Los viernes por la noche, Grantaire se iba de bares, y Combeferre tenía noche de películas en el apartamento de Enjolras, con él y Courfeyrac. Era una tradición que tenían desde los catorce años. Un viernes, después de veinte minutos en el piso de Enjolras, preparando las palomitas y haciendo selección de películas que verían, Combeferre comenzó a extrañarse de que Courf aún no estuviera allí.

''Llega tarde'' musitó sentándose en el sofá.

''¿Quién?'' Ferre lo miró arqueando una ceja

''Courf'' respondió ante la obvio

''Ah, no te lo dije, hoy no viene'' Ferre lo miró unos segundos, sin poder creérselo

''¿Ha pasado algo malo?''

''No, no, está con Marius, hoy hacen seis meses'' Estas palabras se clavaron como dagas en el pecho de Combeferre. Trató de fingir una sonrisa, aunque sabía que con Enjolras no hacía falta, y asintió.

''Ah'' Enjolras puso la película y se recostó en el sofá, colocando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Combeferre.

''No durarán mucho más, no te preocupes'' dijo, y Ferre se sintió culpable.

''No, yo solo quiero que sea feliz, y si lo es con él, yo también lo soy''

''Conoces a Courf, sabes que nunca ha tenido una relación duradera, cree que está enamorado, cuando lo único que tiene es un temporal encaprichamiento del que terminará olvidándose cuando aparezca alguien más, como él dice, chuchiadorable'' Ferre se encogió de hombros, ignorando el intento de Enjolras de animarle y se centró en la película. 

Cuando acabó, cenaron pizza, antes de poner otra película. ''Bueno, y ¿Qué tal compañero de piso es Grantaire?'' Cuando estaba Courf no hablaban de ello, ya que siempre acababan peleándose, porque Courfeyrac criticaba la actitud de Enjolras hacia Grantaire.''¿Es tan descuidado con sus cosas como con su ropa?'' Preguntó burlón. Combeferre lo miró a los ojos unos segundos.

''No estamos acostando'' Enjolras le sostuvo la mirada, pensando que bromeaba, pero el silencio de Combeferre le hizo ver que iba en serio.

''¿Perdona?'' Exclamó, sorprendido

''No hay nada sentimental de por medio, es solo físico''

''Que alivio'' murmuró sarcástico ''¿Cuánto lleváis haciéndolo?'' 

''Como un mes y medio, quizás dos''

''¿Y por qué?''

''No lo sé, supongo que es una buena forma de desahogarnos'' 

''¿Debería sentirme ofendido de que lo hayas elegido antes que a mí, tu mejor amigo, para desahogarte?'' preguntó Enjolras, fingiendo decepcionarse. 

''Ya sabes que tú eres siempre mi primera opción, pero ¿he de recordarte como nos fue la última vez?'' Ambos sonrieron al recordar la primera y última vez que estuvieron juntos, hacía ya varios años, cuando, después de un acalorado debate, habían decidido que era necesario experimentarlo. Puramente por amor a la ciencia, por supuesto. Y así habían terminado en la cama de Enjolras, rezando porque a sus ricos y ultracatólicos padres no les diera por aparecer. Había sido sumamente extraño, debido a la excesiva confianza que había entre ellos. Era casi como hacerlo con un hermano, por lo que acordaron que no se repetiría. Y aunque hubo tentativas, y algún que otro momento de tensión, no volvió a repetirse. Con Enjolras todo era así de fácil, a pesar de la actitud fría del muchacho. 

''Deberías darle alguna oportunidad, aunque a veces pueda llegar a sacarte de tus casillas, es un buen tío, tiene un gran corazón''

''¿Si?'' Enjolras lo miró con doble intención y Combeferre le dio un empellón.

''Si''

Pusieron la otra película, que estuvo acompañada de continuos comentarios de Enjolras acerca de lo increíblemente poco realista que era. Casi eran las tres de la mañana cuando Combeferre salió de la casa de su mejor amigo, que había insistido en que se quedará a dormir, cosa que Ferre había rehusado. No esperaba encontrar a Grantaire en casa, pero al verlo en el sofá, viendo la tele, se recostó a su lado. Grantaire, instintivamente, lo atrajo hacía él. Aunque estaba bastante borracho, sus caricias eran bienvenidas. No podía soportar la idea de imaginarse lo que Courfeyrac estaría haciendo en esos instantes con Marius e intentó reprimir las lágrimas al sentir la presión de Grantaire contra él. Era tan cálido, tan gentil, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos... Pero no era Courfeyrac. Pensar en que nunca estaría así con él hizo que las lágrimas comenzarán a brotar de sus ojos, de forma incesante. Grantaire se preocupó al oír sus sollozos

''¿Estás bien?''

''No''

''¿Necesitas algo?''

''A ti'' Aunque ambos sabían que no era verdad, era reconfortante escuchar palabras amables, de amor, aunque no fueran de la persona a la que amaban. Grantaire acomodó a Combeferre sobre él, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su pecho, y entrelazando su mano con la de él. Durmieron así, con las piernas enredadas, y una vez despiertos, siguieron un rato más así.

''¿Qué pasó anoche?''

''Courfeyrac y Marius hicieron seis meses, y él prefirió romper una tradición que lleva en pie casi diez años por estar haciendo dios sabe que con él''

''Es normal, 'Ferre, cuando se tiene pareja, a veces hay que hacer concesiones''

''Yo he tenido parejas y nunca he faltado a nuestra cita de los viernes'' Grantaire acarició la mejilla de su amigo.

''Bueno, solo ha faltado una vez, no es el fin del mundo''

''Se empieza faltando una vez, luego dos, hasta que te olvidas de tus amigos por estar con un pseudorevolucionario con problemas de autoestima, que cuando va a votar es incapaz de decidir por si mismo que hacer''

''Deduzco que no te cae bien'' Ferre dejó escapar un suspiro

''No especialmente''

''¿Y si no estuviera con Courf?''

''No, creo que seguiría sin caerme bien'' Grantaire sonrió levemente. 

''Jehan y yo vamos a una exposición de arte esta tarde, quizás también vaya Feuilly ¿Te apetece venir?'' Ferre se encogió de hombros, pero finalmente cedió. Aunque a veces se sentía algo incómodo en la presencia de Jehan, debido al pasado romántico que había entre ellos, la tarde pasó de forma amena. A pesar de que Combeferre era un hombre de ciencias, disfrutaba del arte como el que más. Por la noche fueron a tomar unas copas. No le sorprendió que ambos supieran que Grantaire y él se estaban acostando, porque eran los mejores amigos de R. Él se lo había dicho a Enj, por lo que no le importó demasiado. Fueron al piso de Jehan a tomarse una última copa, y pasaron la noche allí, R y Ferre en el sofá y Feuilly y Jehan en la inmensa cama de este, que permitía que ambos estuvieran en ella sin que hubiera ningún contexto sexual, dado que Jehan no quería arriesgarse a que Bahorel, con sus casi dos metros, pensará que había intentado algo con su chico.


	3. Una ''pequeña'' discusión

Por la mañana, Combeferre se fue antes de que los demás despertaran. Le costaba reconocer que estaba realmente mal. Paseó durante un rato, hasta acabar en un parque, en cuyo césped se sentó, meditativo. Fue una idea de la que se arrepentiría al ver a lo lejos a Marius y Courfeyrac caminar de la mano. Pensaba levantarse e irse antes de que notaran su presencia, pero Courfeyrac lo vio, aún a mucha distancia, y salió corriendo hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le abrazó de forma efusiva.

''Llevo días sin verte'' dijo el muchacho con tono alegre.

''¿Y se supone que es mi culpa?'' respondió cortante Combeferre. Courfeyrac lo miró unos instantes, algo dolido ante la frialdad que mostraba su amigo.

''¿Estás bien?'' 

''No, no lo estoy, y ¿sabes? Tu compañía no hace que mi día mejore'' Courfeyrac le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

''¿Qué demonios te ocurre, 'Ferre?'' Marius se había acercado a ellos, y los miraba en silencio. Combeferre lo miro unos segundos, y luego se dirigió a Courfeyrac.

''Nada de tu incumbencia''

''No hace falta que seas tan borde'' Escuchar esas palabras de Marius hizo que una ira inmensa se apoderará de él. Combeferre le dirigió una mirada asesina, intentando aguantar las ganas de darle un puñetazo en su pecosa cara. Cuando volvió a mirar a Courf, vio que este estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y una ola de culpabilidad inundo su cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable? 

Combeferre suspiró. ''Lo siento, no quer..' ''¿No querías? Claro que querías, llevas semanas tratando de encontrar la forma de que nos peleemos ¿Qué diablos te pasa conmigo?'' murmuró con nerviosismo, cortando su disculpa. Todo lo que Combeferre quería era besarle, abrazarle, decirle cuanto le quería. Courf estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no fue él el que hizo esas cosas, fue Marius. Courfeyrac se dejó abrazar por su novio, que le murmuraba palabras de cariño al oído. Ahora lo que Combeferre quería era gritar y arrancarle las pecas de la cara a Marius. El muchacho comenzó a alejarse, sin despedirse siquiera. Entonces Courf se zafó de los brazos de Marius y le siguió. ''¿No me lo vas a decir entonces? No quiero que estemos así, eres como un hermano para mí, 'Ferre, no quiero perderte'' Combeferre bufó. 

Eres como un hermano para mi.

Lo que le faltaba por oír. Luego le miró unos segundos, antes de hablar. ''¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Él me pasa'' dijo señalando a Marius. ''Desde que estás con él cada vez pasas menos tiempo con Enj y conmigo, y cuando estás solo sabes hablar de lo maravilloso que es y de lo feliz que eres con él ¿Sabes que? No me importa lo maravilloso que sea ni cuan feliz seas, Courfeyrac, yo solo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, pero no puedo decirlo en voz alta porque entonces yo soy el malo, el egoísta, ¿Y Sabes? Ya no me importa serlo, que diablos, siempre he mirado por los demás, me da igual ser egoísta'' Se detuvo unos segundos, pero antes de que Courf pudiera responder, siguió ''No es verdad'' Combeferre suspiró ''No te tomes en serio lo que he dicho, anoche bebí más de la cuenta, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, Courf'' Notaba que ahora era de sus ojos de los que brotaban las lágrimas y alargó un poco la mano para acariciar el rostro de Courfeyrac, pero al recordar que Marius estaba a unos pocos pasos, se detuvo ''No te tomes en serio lo que he dicho'' repitió ''¿Nos vemos el viernes en casa de Enj?'' Courf sonrió triste, y asintió. Ferre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Cuando llegó a casa, Grantaire estaba en la ducha, y Combeferre entró con él. Grantaire sonrió, pero al ver la mala cara de su amigo, frunció el ceño. Ferre detuvo sus palabras besando sus labios con ansiedad, casi devorándolo, agarrándolo por las caderas, y alzándolo, pegando la espalda del muchacho contra la pared, y teniéndolo con ferocidad. Grantaire no recordaba que lo hubieran hecho nunca de esa forma. Salieron de la ducha más sudados de lo que habían entrado. La semana pasó con lentitud, Combeferre hablo de la discusión con Enjolras, lamentándose, y planteándose llamar a Courf. Pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo, fue Marius el que cogió el teléfono. ''¿Courf?'' ''Está haciendo la cena'' ''¿Puede ponerse?'' ''No para ti'' ''¿Perdona?'' ''Desde que le dijiste esas cosas horribles está mal, casi no se levanta de la cama, no quiero que hables con él'' ''¿Pero que diantres estás diciendo?'' ''Que no quiero que hables con él, ni él contigo'' dicho esto, colgó. Cuando el viernes llegó, Courfeyrac no apareció. ''¿Has hablado con él?'' ''Si'' ''¿Qué te ha dicho?'' ''Que van este finde a la casa de playa de Marius, a conocer a su abuelo'' Combeferre frunció el ceño y asintió con resignación. 

Lo he perdido. 

El viernes siguiente tampoco apareció. No respondía a sus mensajes, ni a sus llamadas. Cuando iba a su casa, nunca estaba. O eso le decía Marius. Todo lo que sabía de él, era lo que le decía Enjolras, y cuando estaban en el Musain, Courf lo ignoraba. Pronto, Courf solo iba al Musain cuando Ferre no estaba. 

Lo he perdido. 

Cada día lamentaba su estupidez, haber descargado toda su frustración contra el hombre al que quería. Así paso un mes. Y luego otro. Combeferre no lo soportaba más. Cada día necesitaba más de la compañía de Grantaire, y temía estar volviéndose un poco posesivo con él. Y un día llegó la noticia. Enjolras había accedido a salir con Grantaire. Después de dos viernes sin la aparición de Courf, Ferre lo había invitado a unirse a ellos. Y había aceptado. Y así Enjolras, al pasar cada vez más tiempo con él, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba respecto a Grantaire. Combeferre no sabía como tomárselo. Pero finalmente decidió que se alegraba de que al menos su amigo tuviera al hombre que amaba, aunque eso significara quedarse sin compañero de cama. Aún así, la compañía de la pareja no era molesta. No tenían apenas gestos románticos, aparte de alguna caricia, o beso inocente. Grantaire le confesó en una ocasión que Enjolras parecía no tener ninguna intención de consumar, pero a él le daba igual. Estar con Enjolras era suficiente para él, por mucho que necesitará el sexo, a él lo necesitaba más.


	4. Frozen

Y cada segundo que pasaba, Combeferre se sentía más solo. Todos los chicos tenían ya pareja. Jol y Bossuet. Feuilly y Bahorel. Enjolras y Grantaire. Y Jehan, que ahora estaba saliendo con la hermana pequeña de Bahorel. Courfeyrac y Marius. Y él estaba solo. No recordaba lo vacía y fría que podía estar una cama sin alguien a su lado. Intentó contactar varias veces más con Courf. Todas las mañanas le mandaba un mensaje deseándole buenos días, y al atardecer, uno de buenas noches. Siempre que trataba de acercarse a él, Marius andaba cerca, dejando claro que no iba a dejar a Combeferre que estuviera en contacto con él.

''¿No es un poco raro que un tío de tu edad y estatura esté solo en una película infantil?'' La muchacha, con una niña de unos tres años en brazos, le echó una mirada desconfiada. 

''No hay edad para las películas de animación... Y menos para las que tienen canciones'' respondió con toda la amabilidad que le era posible. La muchacha se sentó alejada de él, colocando a su hija los más lejos posible. Él no le veía nada de raro a ir solo a ver una película. Había pensado en ir con su sobrino, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con un niño pequeño. Así que entró a ver Frozen él solo. Cuando compró la entrada, la taquillera lo miró mal

''Los niños también pagan''

''¿Eh?''

''Tienes que pagar tu entrada y la del niño''

''Vengo solo, en realidad''

La chica se encogió de hombros, y finalmente le sonrió, dándole la entrada.

''Es adorable cuando un hombre es tan valiente para ver una peli de princesas solo''

Ferre bufó y se dirigió a la sala, sin responderla. Tras el incidente con la joven y la niña, se centró en la película. Y la disfrutó, probablemente, más que cualquiera de los otros niños de la sala. Al salir, canturreaba Let it go, sonriendo por primera vez en meses. Decidió ver otra película, pero al ver que en la cola estaban Courfeyrac con Marius y Eponine, se dio la vuelta. Hacía más de cuatro meses que no se dirigían la palabra, y Courfeyrac parecía estar tan bien sin él. Antes de irse, fue al servicio. Nada más salir de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, se encontró de frente con Courf. Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Ferre pensó que lo mejor era salir sin decir nada, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Courfeyrac se echó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza. Combeferre sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Dios. Le había echado tanto de menos que volver a abrazarle le parecía algo irreal. Cuando se separaron, Courfeyrac le miraba a los ojos. 

''Te vi viniendo hacía aquí, bueno, me pareció que eras tú... De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que eras tú porque sabía que estarías por aquí, Enjolras me dijo que habías venido a ver no se que película de dibujos y convencí a Marius de que viniéramos, con la esperanza de verte y hablar contigo, claro que él piensa que hemos venido porque realmente tengo ganas de ver la última de Jennifer Lawrence'' Courfeyrac hablaba atropelladamente, como de costumbre, y le miraba con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa. Pero Ferre no respondió a esta.

''Si querías hablar conmigo ¿Por qué, sencillamente, no respondes a mis mensajes? ¿O vas al Musain cuando esté yo? ¿O, directamente, te pasas por mi casa, o, que tontería, me dejas entrar cuando voy a la tuya, tratando, desesperadamente, poder hablar contigo?'' Courfeyrac frunció los labios y le miró con aire inocente.

''Marius pensaba que era lo mejor, dijo que tú sentías algo por mi, menuda tontería, y que por eso también era lo mejor para ti, dijo que nuestra relación era destructiva, o algo así y que...''

''Courf, me importa un calcetín lo que dijera el estirado de tu novio'' El interpelado volvió a fruncir los labios. 

''Yo...''

''No, tú elegiste ignorarme, sé que me porte mal, fui un cretino ¿Pero tan malo fue como para que hayas estado más de cuatro meses sin dirigirme la palabra? ¿Y me dices que fue porque te lo dijo tu novio? ¿Al que conoces desde hace menos de un año? ¿Acabando así con una amistad de casi veinte? ¿En serio?'' La culpabilidad era visible en el rostro de Courfeyrac, porque las palabras de Combeferre eran horriblemente ciertas. Había renunciado a la compañía de su mejor amigo solo porque su novio, del que cada vez estaba menos encaprichado, se lo había dicho. El móvil de Courf vibró, y miró el mensaje que había

''Es Marius, se pregunta porque tardo tanto''

''Deberías irte entonces''

''No quiero, sabes, es muy posesivo, quiere saber donde estoy todo el tiempo, es insoportable'' tecleo unas palabras rápidas y volvió a mirar a Ferre. ''Podríamos irnos''

''¿Irnos?'' preguntó Combeferre arqueando una ceja

''Si, puedo decirle que me han dado retortijones y que me da asco hacerlo aquí y me he tenido que ir a casa, que disfrute él de la peli con 'Ponine, y tú y yo irnos a hablar, porque creo que necesitamos tener una conversación seria'' dijo remarcando la última palabra, y a diferencia del resto de lo que habían hablado hasta ese momento, lo dijo de verdad en tono maduro y reconciliador, de la única forma en la que Ferre lo tomaría en serio.

''Lo que tú veas, me da verdaderamente igual'' Courf sonrío y volvió a teclear algo. Luego agarró a Ferre de la mano y salió con él por la puerta de atrás del cine, para que Marius no los viera. Combeferre se zafó de su mano, pero camino muy cerca de él. No hablaron hasta que llegaron al mismo parque en el que tuvieron la discusión meses antes. Estaba bastante alejado del cine, y Marius no tenía porque coger por allí, así que no tendría por que descubrir su mentira. Se sentaron en el césped, mirándose cara a cara. ''Hablemos, pues''

''No sé en que estaba pensado... No sé como se me pudo ocurrir que era buena idea dejar de verte, lo he pasado realmente mal estos meses, tratando de conseguir mantener alejado de ti''

''¿Tú lo has pasado mal?'' Courf lo miró con ojos tristes

''Si''

''Imagínate yo entonces, Courfeyrac''

''Te he echado de menos'' 

''No puedes venir diciendo eso, Courf, no es que no pudieras verme, es que no querías'' Courfeyrac volvió a mirarlo entristecido.

''¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?'' Combeferre frunció la nariz, pero no le contestó ''Venga, 'Ferre''

''El pecoso tenía razón''

''¿Uh?'' 

''Marius, tenía razón, Courf, estoy enamorado de ti, llevó enamorado de ti desde que teníamos dieciséis años, me di cuenta en nuestra graduación, ¿Sabes? Tú llevabas esa estúpida pajarita que parecía la bandera del orgullo gay, y esos pantalones tan, pero tan ceñidos ¿Quién se pone unos pantalones así para su graduación? Sólo tú'' Combeferre sonrió antes de seguir ''¿Recuerdas ese verano? Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, Enj, tú y yo, en la piscina, o el campo... Había demasiadas hormonas de por medio ese verano, recuerdo cuando tú y yo fuimos al cine x, Enjolras se negó a venir con nosotros, escandalizado con la simple idea, y reconozco que te presté mucha más atención a ti que a la película. Ese verano fue uno de los mejores que he vivido, porque realmente fue el único que verdaderamente te tuve, pasear de la mano, colarme en tu casa para ver películas y dormir juntos. Vale que Enjolras estaba el noventa por ciento de las veces, pero me daba igual. Estaba contigo, hacíamos todo lo que una pareja hace, ¿Cuántas veces te masturbaste delante mía esa verano? Aunque creyeras que estaba dormido, o distraído... Pero cuando llegó el invierno, cuando volvieron las clases, tú empezaste a salir con chicas, cosa que entiendo, porque habías cambiado, ahora estabas tan guapo, y todas iban detrás tuya, y tú las dejabas, te encaprichabas de alguna y cuando te cansabas buscabas otra. Eras todo un don Juan, Courf. Y al acabar el instituto, las relaciones empezaban a ser más serias, cada vez duraban más, pero todos los viernes, sabía que te vería, que hablaríamos de tonterías mientras veíamos películas y comíamos palomitas, sabía que seguramente acabaríamos los tres durmiendo en plan sandwich en la casa de Enj, en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, y aunque sabía que solo seríamos tres amigos siendo amigos, a mi me bastaba, ¿Sabes? El hecho de ser tu mejor amigo me bastaba, solo necesitaba eso... '' Combeferre sentía los ojos arderle, a causa de las lágrimas que, a medida que su monólogo avanzaba, habían ido acumulándose. ''Y entonces ya no salías con chicas solo, sino que también tenía que soportar como estabas con otros hombres, preguntándome que había mal en mi, que tenían ellos que no tuviera yo, preguntándome que demonios tenía que hacer para que te fijaras en mi... Y las relaciones eran cada vez más largas, yo trataba de salir con gente, descubrí rápido que prefería a los hombres. Cuando Jehan apareció en mi vida, fue increíble, porque de verdad creía que iba a olvidarte. Y lo hice, los meses que estuve con Jehan fueron geniales, de verdad lo quería, y me hacía sentir tan bien... Pero él lo notó, notó que en el fondo, seguía locamente enamorado de ti, y por eso me dejó, aunque dijera por ahí que fui yo, porque estaba harto de que tocará los bongos a las cuatro de la mañana, cosa que no era mentira, por supuesto...'' Paró otros segundos para tomar aire ''Y entonces tú ya estabas saliendo con Marius. Y sabía que esa vez iba a ser distinto, porque no le mirabas como a los otros, y los meses pasaban y mis pensamientos se confirmaban, porque nunca antes habías estado tan distante, tan encaprichado y obsesionado... Y el viernes aquel, cuando no apareciste, todo se derrumbó, nunca habías faltado, por muy encaprichado que estuvieras con alguien... Y al día siguiente salí con R, y con Jehan y Feuilly, y bebí tanto, y por la mañana me sentía tan mal, porque sabía que yo tenía que conformarme con acostarme con Grantaire, que aunque estuviera, realmente, bastante bien, no eras tú, y tú, mientras, estabas con otro hombre, siendo feliz. En eso pensaba cuando os vi aparecer de la mano, y por eso fui un cretino, me porté de forma infantil, pero ¿Sabes?'' Finalmente, estalló en lágrimas, y las siguientes palabras salieron en forma de gritos ''NO CREO QUE FUERA TAN CRETINO COMO PARA QUE NO ME DEVOLVIERAS LAS LLAMADAS, NO RESPONDIERAS A MIS MENSAJES, Y TE OLVIDARÁS VENIR A VER PELÍCULAS LOS VIERNES, Y SOBRE TODO, PARA QUE DEJARÁS QUE ME PUDRIERA, SOLO, PENSANDO EN QUE YO ERA EL CULPABLE DE QUE TODO FUERA MAL, CUANDO LO ÚNICO QUE HABÍA HECHO MAL ERA DE ENAMORARME DE UN IDIOTA'' Luego, volvió a bajar la voz, con la respiración agitada, y sintiendo que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima ''¿Crees que hemos hablado lo suficiente ya?'' 

Courfeyrac parecía a punto de echarse a llorar incesantemente, y no podía dejar de mirarle como si se tratará de un cachorrito ''No me mir...'' Combeferre sintió que el mundo se paraba cuando Courfeyrac posó sus labios contra los suyos. Era un momento que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo, con el que había soñado tantas veces... Y era tan salado por culpa de las lágrimas, pero tan cálido y reconfortante. Combeferre respondió al beso, tomando la cara de Courfeyrac entre sus manos. Unos segundos después, se separaron, y Courf le miró a los ojos, apoyando su frente en la de Combeferre. 

''Lo siento tanto, 'Ferre, lo siento tanto, si hubiera sabido que te estaba haciendo daño, yo, yo jamás lo habría hecho, y me siento tan mal, porque empecé a salir con Marius porque estaba celoso de Jehan, de que pasarás tanto tiempo con él, y de que parecieras tan feliz, pero luego, me volví tan adicto a él que era incapaz de no estar con él, y los meses pasaban, y me enteré de que estabas con Grantaire, o eso decían, y me volví a sentir celoso, y me encapriché aún más de Marius y... y... Era tan complicado, siempre lo fue, siempre, cuando yo estaba con alguien, eras tú el soltero, pero cuando yo lo estaba, tú eras el que estaba con alguien, y yo me ponía celoso y buscaba a alguien del que engancharme, y realmente, no me daba cuenta de que lo hacía, 'Ferre, y no sabía porque lo hacía. Todos tienen razón, no se lo que es el amor.. Porque lo he tenido siempre delante, y he sido incapaz de verlo, de darme cuenta, de que lo que sentía por los demás era solo un eco de lo que sentía por ti, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ese sentimiento que era incapaz de ver lo que era... ¿Me perdonarás algún día?'' Combeferre lo miró triste 

''Solo si me prometes que no volverás a hacerme esto, que no volverás a olvidarte de mi así, no te pido más, solo que vuelvas a ser mi mejor amigo''

''Te lo prometo, por el helado de frambuesa y kiwi de la heladería de enfrente del Corinto, jamás volveré a separarme de ti'' 

''Entonces, si lo prometes por tu helado favorito, tendré que perdonarte, sería cruel si no lo hiciese'' Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. En ese momento, el móvil de Courf vibró. Courfeyrac miró el mensaje, y sonrió con tristeza.

''Es Marius, la película ha terminado ya, dice que va a ir con 'Ponine a la pizzería, que llegará tarde'' murmuró y respondió al mensaje frunciendo el ceño, sin saber muy bien que decir. Pero Ferre no le escuchaba, sino que miraba a un punto detrás de Courf.

''Si dice que está en la pizzería con Eponine, ¿por qué lo estoy viendo ahora mismo con una chica rubia paseando del brazo?'' Courfeyrac se dio la vuelta y, con los ojos muy abiertos, vio que Ferre tenía razón, Marius estaba con una chica, y parecían muy acaramelados. 

''Bastardo'' murmuró con una media sonrisa y luego miró a Combeferre ''Bueno, el lado bueno es que he encontrado la manera de romper con él y no sentirme culpable''

''¿Vas a romper con él?'' Courfeyrac le miró, dudando

''Claro que lo voy a hacer... Y me gustaría estar contigo, si tú quieres, claro'' Combeferre se limitó a sonreír. ''Ey, debería irme a casa, cuando aparezca tendría que estar allí, para fingir indignarme, alterado, porque alguien le ha visto con una chica rubia cuando me dijo que estaría con 'Po... Oh.. ¿Y si también me está engañando con ella? Es genial ¿No crees?'' Combeferre le miró sonriendo con resignación.

''Vete ya, idiota, te va a ver'' Courfeyrac volvió a besarle antes de darse la vuelta e irse, haciendo movimientos estúpidos, como si fuera un ninja o algo parecido. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Ferre se dio la vuelta, y vio a Marius besando a la chica, cercándola contra la pared. No pudo resistirse a hacerle un par de fotos, que luego mando a Courfeyrac... Y al resto de chicos del grupo.

-Parece ser que Marius tiene una amiguita. 

Realmente, Marius le caía mal, siempre lo había hecho, y que, estuviera engañando a su mejor amigo, al hombre que amaba, desde hacia a saber cuanto tiempo, le hizo sentirse increíblemente enfadado. Por eso, aprovechó la ocasión para fastidiarle un poquito, porque con pruebas, nadie culparía a Courfeyrac por dejarle. Combeferre sonrió.


	5. Una nueva tradición

Dos días después, Marius confesó que llevaba semanas viéndose con ella, el nombre de la chica era Cosette, y afirmaban estar locamente enamorados. Courfeyrac fingió por unos segundos indignarse, pero luego confesó que él también amaba a otra persona. Así que, acabaron la relación de forma amistosa, sin rencores ni enfados. Courfeyrac y Ferre estuvieron tonteando varias semanas antes de salir en serio. La primera noche que Courf durmió en su piso, hizo que Combeferre se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Poco a poco, Courf se quedaba cada vez más tiempo en casa de Ferre. Cuando hicieron un mes, lo hicieron oficial, besándose delante de sus amigos. Grantaire, supuestamente, era él único que lo sabía, porque seguía siendo su compañero de piso. Pero también Enjolras, porque era el mejor amigo de ambos. Y si R lo sabía, Feuilly y Jehan también. Y lo que Feuilly sabía, era del conocimiento de Bahorel. Como resultado, los únicos ignorantes de la situación eran Joly y Bossuet, que se sorprendieron bastante poco con la noticia, porque siempre habían pensado que ellos dos acabarían juntos. Unas semanas después, Cosette y Marius anunciaron su compromiso, y Marius dejó de aparecer por el Musain.

Todo empezó cuando, en lugar de dos cepillos de dientes, había tres. Cuando en su armario, de cada tres pares de calzoncillos, uno era de Courfeyrac. Una camisa sobre la silla. Unas zapatillas de andar por casa. Leche de soja por la intolerancia a la lactosa de Courf. Y entonces, volvió a haber dos cepillos de dientes, en lugar de tres, en el momento en el que R se mudó al apartamento de Enjolras. Lo que trajo consigo que, definitivamente, Courfeyrac se trasladará al de Combeferre. Y todos los viernes, los cuatro quedaban, en uno u otro apartamento, y veían películas juntos. La otra pareja se quedaba en el cuarto de invitados, y los sábados por la mañana, salían juntos a dar una vuelta, a desayunar a algún sitio, o simplemente a pasar el rato, charlando, tumbados sobre la hierba de algún parque. Por la tarde, quedaban en el Musain, o en el Corinto, con el resto de muchachos. 

Así reiniciaron la tradición que los tres amigos tenían desde hacía tanto tiempo, ahora también con Grantaire. Y esta fue una tradición que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a romper, aunque discutieran, se pelearan, o lo estuvieran pasando mal. Sabían que los viernes, todos estarían juntos, siendo la familia que eran. Y saber esto, tener la constancia de que sus amigos iban a estar siempre ahí, los hacia un poco más felices.


End file.
